Chapter 1-Terry Bogard
(Once the logo disappears, it shows another wording "ELSEWHERE". This scene takes place in the prime universe, where Kyo is fighting against Zankuro who use his sword to attack. But Kyo avoids his attack. K' is pursuing Igniz but the NESTS CEO escaped after K' avoided falling into his trap. K' ordered Maxima to shoot Igniz and he does so. Meanwhile,Amakusa and Tam-Tam fight each other. But Tam-Tam gets the upper hand and throws him towards Ai who creates a baseball bat with her Neo Geo Pocket and hits Amakusa. Kyo manages to knock Zankuro out and the demon falls into the floor where Athena and Marco appear to tie him up.) Kyo: Athena. Marco. Let's wrap this up. I have to go back to the Neo Geo Planet. Athena: (looks up) Before Rugal decides to throw something else at us. Orochi: I awake again. Kyo: (grunts) Orochi. (Kyo tries to attack Orochi. But he sweeps the Kusanagi away and goes after him) Chizuru: Tsk. This Kyo is so stubborn. Marco: So stubborn that he forgets he can't do everything himself. (In Neo Geo Planet,Ralf and Clark attack K9999 and Rugal who launches his Kaiser Wave. Nakoruru calls Mamahaha and orders the bird to attack Rugal.) Rugal: Nakoruru. Please. You are disturbing our entertainment. Nakoruru: I hate violence,Rugal. And Kamui hates you even more. Your existence makes Mother Nature suffer. (Rock is thrown by Raiden and Shermie tries to choke him with her legs. But Whip saves him as Ralf is punched by Yashiro,but he falls safely.) Rock: I thought you have cleaned up the mess,Ralf. Leona: We are Ikari Warriors. Not miracle workers. Rock: '''(communicating with Terry) Terry. Where are you and your team. We need your help. '''Terry: (communicating with Rock) I have to check if Rugal didn't break your father out. Rock: '(communicating with Terry) ''We are getting bested by those villains. '''Andy: (communicating with Rock)' '''Joe and I will be going there now. '''Joe:' I wonder why Terry has to do everything himself. (Arriving in South Town prison...) Kevin: Hon Fu and I kept an eye on him. Just as Mary commanded. He didn't move for hours. (Suddenly they come to Geese's cell where there is a tipware.) Kevin: What the... (Kula comes in and uses her ice breath to freeze the tipware. Then Terry opens the door and sees some explosives in his cell) Kevin: How did he.... Terry: He didn't. The real trap... (Terry avoids Earthquake's spear.) Is right behind us. Earthquake: Snort. You are so clever,Wolf cub. (Terry has a short fight against Earthquake. But then,they stop) Terry: Becoming Rugal's lapdog,Earthquake? Earthquake: Snort. His riches are pure gold. And as a bonus,I get to kill the Legedary Wolf. (Terry confronts and defeats Earthquake) Terry: Sorry,Earthquake. No bonus to you. (Meanwhile In Osaka,Orochi manages to grab Ai. But K' manages to break her out and gives another blowing kick as Maxima shoots him. Amakusa and Tam-Tam watch the fight.) Tam-Tam: I'll be taking this. (Tam-Tam takes the Palenke Stone making Amakusa fall. As both Orochi and Amakusa fall,Hanzo appears to save his son and Ryo launches a Haoh-Shoko-Ken against Orochi.) Ryo: '''Haoh...SHOKO-KEN (When Haoh-Shoko-Ken hits Orochi,Galford arrives in the scene) '''Galford: Hanzo. What was that? Hanzo: Thunder of Gods,Galford. Thunder of Gods. Hanzo: What does that make us? (Orochi gets up and gets attacked by Kyo's flaming punch) Ryo: Some poor things that have to clean up the mess. Yuri: *sigh* I knew you would say that,Brother. Takuma: He is right. You guys still have a lot to learn. (Back to Neo Geo Planet,Nakoruru hunts down Shermie,Ralf fights off K9999,Angel fights Clark,Whip confronts Yumeji,Raiden pummels Rock and Yashiro has a showdown with Leona) Rugal: Now,If there are no further interruptions. (Heidern teleports in alongside Terry,Andy,Joe,Mary and Kula.) Heidern: It took almost two minutes to break out your security,Rugal. Terry: (sarcastically) Yeah. Good Work,Rugal. Rugal: '''(to Raiden) Raiden. Wanna try them out? '''Heidern: You are mine,Rugal. (Heidern attacks Rugal) Raiden: I have waited this for a long time. Now,I'll crack your bones. (Raiden was ready for another fight. But Terry outsmarted him) Terry: Raiden,Shermie,K9999,Angel,Yumeji and Yashiro. You are all alone now,Rugal. Rugal: Like all fighters tend to be,Terry. Terry: Psychopaths like you... Rugal: Heroes. You think that justice always wins... Terry: You are testing my patience. (Rugal tries to approach Terry who launches a power geyser) Rugal: How could you...? (Rugal makes his second attempt. But Terry launches his second power geyser) Rugal: You will pay for this. (Rugal tries his third approach.But Terry launches his third power geyser and then decides to fight hand to hand with Rugal) Terry: Time to teach you some humility,Rugal. (Terry finds Rugal's weak spots and manages to defeat him.) Terry: Try this on. (Terry puts a japanese seal which inhibits Rugal's powers and communicates with Terry) Terry: '(Communicating with Kyo) Kyo. What's the situation? '''Kyo: '(Communicating with Terry) It's over. The others are mopping up the city. Chizuru,Yagami and I are sealing Orochi. '''Terry: (Communicating with Kyo) Make sure he is completely sealed. (Suddenly an alarm goes off) Shermie: What is this? Ralf: It's a none-of-your-business Alarm,babe. (Heidern notices a nuke in Osaka) Whip: A nuke? In Osaka? Rugal: (evil laugh) I can already see the headlines now. Neo Geo Heroes Fail. Tyrant of South Town kills millions. Kim: You gave a nuke to Geese? Rugal: Most of the Neo Geo Heroes will die. Kyo's beloved city will be vaporized. My son Adelheid will console the masses offering Sky Noah's resources to rebuild it. And the Bernsteins will be declared as... (Having had enough,Heidern pierces through Rugal's heart with his hand.) Heidern: He was already dead anyway. Terry: '''(communicating with the others) ATTENTION,ALL OF THE HEROES. CODE RED. GO TO THESE COORDINATES NOW. (Meanwhile,In Osaka Streets...) '''Geese: Rugal told me to remember...(The nuke is activated) Billy: It works,Boss. (Notices Terry and his crew coming) Uh-Oh. Geese: Take on the rest of them. Terry is mine. Billy: Are you sure about that? Geese: Of course I am. Don't make me tell it twice. (Billy tries to fight off the rest of Terry's team while Geese compliments his nemesis) Geese: Terry Bogard. The one I love to despise. I knew that fatty Earthquake couldn't kill you. Terry: Boo-Hoo for you,Geese. Geese: i'd wipe that smile outta the face in your place. The Nuke is in standby. I just need to push this button here. (Ai and Athena are seen flying on an airplane created through Ai's Neo Geo Pocket.) Ai: There they are. Athena: '''(communicating with Terry) Keep him talking,Terry. (Galford and Hanzo are seen running towards the location) '''Hanzo: Come on,Galford. Let's go. (Both Ninjas speed up and the rest of the heroes are seen of the PF Squad's plane. Back to Osaka Streets.) Terry: If you push this button,Eight million will die. Geese: Eight million and two,Terry. I was planning to appreciate my revenge on Kyo in a safe distance. But since you're here,I'll take you with me. (Terry tries to prevent Geese from exploding the city as the other heroes try to arrive. However,some sparks cover Athena,Marco,K',Ryo,Terry and Geese. As Terry prevented the explosion he notices he got himself in a parallel world.And Geese tries to activate the nuke. But realizes it's not working.) Geese: Why isn't it working? (looks to Terry) It's somehow your fault. Terry: '''(dumb-folded) Osaka...But still...(Notices Geese's attempt to attack and grabs his arm almost breaking it.) '''Geese: Perhaps I was too sentimental before. Don't think I'll miss you. (Terry notices that Geese won't stop attacking him and subjugates him.) Terry: Now,Stay down. (Geese tries his final attack. But Terry punches his stomach and pins him in the floor) Terry: And keep quiet while I'm talking to the authorities. (Terry notices something wrong as he is surrounded by the Regime Soldiers) Regime Soldier: Hands up. I said Hands up,Wolf Cub. Do it or you are dead. (Terry uses his trinity geyser to wipe out most of the Regime Soldiers and escapes in a route while Geese uses another route to escape) (Some minutes later) Regime Soldier 1: Amateurs. Next time,wipe your drive. Regime Soldier 2: They are not insurgents? Regime Soldier 1: Just some fools running around like that Geese Clan idiot we almost had. I still can't believe we lost Terry. Regime Soldier 2: Let's hope the Emperor doesn't find out. Terry: (to himself) I'm in a nightmare Category:Fan Fiction Category:Neo Geo Injustice:Legends Among Us